


Make my wish come true

by AirgiodSLV



Series: 'Tis the season [3]
Category: Bandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-27
Updated: 2008-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiodSLV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place the year after <a href="http://airgiodslv.livejournal.com/446146.html">’Tis the season</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Make my wish come true

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place the year after [’Tis the season](http://airgiodslv.livejournal.com/446146.html).

Spencer tripped over a daisy stem and nearly collided with Jon’s knees in his hurry to get back. “Hey,” he said, wings fluttering belatedly as a counterbalance. “Sorry, Ryan was having fungus phobia drama again.”

Jon looked amused from his position propped up against the tree trunk, hands folded tidily over his round little belly. “He does realize that hormones don’t actually cause fear of mushrooms, right?”

Spencer sighed. “I’ve tried, believe me. It’s a thing.” He plopped down beside Jon, squeezing his knee. “How are you doing?”

Jon wriggled his toes, looking down at them thoughtfully. “Pretty good. A little hungry. I wouldn’t mind a few more nuts when you have the time.” He looked back up at Spencer and grinned. “We’re keeping you busy, huh?”

Spencer huffed out a little breath. “Not so busy. Besides, next to Ryan, you’re an angel.” He leaned in and bumped Jon’s shoulder with his own, covering one of Jon’s hands on his stomach. “I don’t know why you said you didn’t want two seed pods last year, I think you could have handled it.”

Jon smiled over at him, lacing their fingers together. “Maybe I wanted you all to myself,” he pointed out cheerfully.

Spencer laughed. “Sorry I’m not returning the favor.”

Jon shrugged. “I don’t mind. I’ve been thinking up names.” He rubbed his belly a little, small round circles. “We’ve been conferring. We were thinking maybe Aristotle Maximus.”

Spencer eyed him warily. “Are you hallucinating? You’re a week early. Jon, tell me you’re not actually naming it that.” He caught Jon’s badly-hidden grin and rolled his eyes. “You and Brendon, you’re both so damned happy when you’re incubating. Thank goodness I only have to deal with one of you per season.”

Jon stopped even pretending to hide his grin, leaning back against the tree trunk. “You could always relinquish responsibility and blame Ryan,” he admitted, squeezing Spencer’s fingers between his. “I’m pretty sure we deduced those speckles on my wings are his doing.”

Spencer reached out to stroke Jon’s wing, running his hand along the edge and watching Jon’s eyes fall contentedly closed. “Maybe I wanted you all to myself.”

“Yeah?” Jon opened his eyes just long enough to catch Spencer’s, and then closed then again with a blissful little sigh. “Me too.”


End file.
